Running away
by Francis 24crazy
Summary: Set after Day 7 Renee runs away, unable to cope with the pressure, Jack tracks her down,old thoughts and old faces return, very happy ending i promise.


Running Away.

Do you understand what you've done?

But Renee was lost in her own mind, not even paying attention.

AGENT WALKER, the lead agent suddenly yelled.

Why are you questioning me for doing my job?

Your job, you nearly killed Alan Wilson, I hope you don't see that as doing your job.

Do you know what he's responsible for, terrorist attacks against this country, ordering David Palmer's murder, as well as being the person behind both Charles Logan, and Jonas Hodges, the man who tried to launch a biological attack against the United States, and you dare to question my actions.

It doesn't matter what he did, he will face justice the proper way, through the courts, not by some rule breaking FBI agent who wants to satisfy her own blood lust.

What makes you think that I want to satisfy my own blood lust?

Oh come on Agent Walker, Agent Moss's death, the betrayal of Tony Almedia, as well as your friend Jack Bauer becoming infected with the bio weapon, your saying you didn't enter that room with some kind of vengeance in mind.

I went into that room for answers, Renee said, trying to defend herself.

Well you didn't get those answers though, and thanks to your actions we highly unlikely to get anything out of him at all.

Renee was saddened to hear this, after all he did, and he would probably get away with it, all because of what she did.

It's safe to say that you won't be working for the FBI anymore; you're a loose canon Agent Walker, and you need to control yourself.

This pushed the button in Renee, because she suddenly lunged at the agent and slammed him against the wall.

You son of a bitch, you think I'm out of control, I'm nowhere near it, I'm just trying to serve my country.

Two more agents burst into the room, and dragged the furious Renee into the chair; however she continued to put up a fight so the agents had no choice but to handcuff her to the chair.

You just blew it Walker, and I'll personal see that you're fired.

They left the room, and Renee just broke down.

* * *

2 months later.

Jack entered the apartment, with Kim helping him as he went, he was still weak from the operation, but he couldn't believe his luck, as low as the chances had been, he was here alive and breathing, and with a new family, He couldn't help but stare at Teri, his daughter had made him a grandfather, and he felt like he had been given another chance to be happy.

Dad, just sit down, I'll get you something to eat, if you want, better just feed this one first, smiling at Teri.

Jack gave the biggest smile in a long time.

Suppose you better feed her first, I'm sure I'll be fine till you come back.

Fine so, come on you; let's eat, as Kim walked to the kitchen with Teri running after her.

Jack looked out the window at the busy streets of New York, and thought about the last few months, everything that had happened, his time in Africa, facing the Senate hearing in Washington DC, and the whole terrorist plot, including Tony turning against him, him nearly dying from the virus.

Jack suddenly got a fright as Teri jumped onto his lap.

Hey you finished already?

Ya I told Mommy, I wanted to see Grandpa Jack.

Jack laughed, well here he is, and he wanted to see you too.

What were you looking at? Teri asked clearly interested.

Oh it's nothing, just grandpa being a bit silly.

Steven entered the apartment at just that moment.

Daddy.

Hey you, come here, been keeping Jack company.

He said to call him Grandpa.

Well then you call him that, he turned to Jack, she's crazy about you.

I know, well so am I.

* * *

That night after Teri had finally dozed off, Jack felt, that he had to catch up, on everything outside his new life, meaning his working life.

Sweetheart, do you have Chloe's phone number, I'd just like to call, and see how she's been.

Ya sure, she recently moved to New York, because she's starting work at C.T.U New York soon.

The number's on the speed dial.

Ok, just give me a few minutes.

Jack went into the next room, picked up the phone and dialled the number.

Chapter 2.

The phone ringing woke Chloe; she had gone to bed early fighting a cold and her being woken up by a ringing phone only annoyed her, and made her cranky.

She grabbed the phone, and with an angry tone, barked into the phone, who is it?

Chloe, its Jack.

Her mood changed, Jack, O my God I didn't think you would be calling me.

Jack sounded concerned, you ok you sound funny.

Just a cold, went to bed early.

O Chloe I'm so sorry, you go back to sleep, and I'll call you again when your feeling better.

No it's fine really; Chloe replied trying to sound better, what do you need?

Just wanted to know how you are, not to good by the sound of things, he joked.

Ya well I feel like hell so don't rub it in.

Morris and Prescott doing ok.

We broke up.

What, Why?

Don't mean to be rude Jack, but I'd rather not talk about it.

It's fine, don't worry about it, I understand.

Chloe suddenly remembered something she meant to ask him.

Have you heard from Renee?

Jack thought, My God Renee, he had forgotten all about her, No why.

She tortured Alan Wilson.

Why?

To get the information he had, she nearly killed him, the F.B.I were building a case against her, when she fled and she hasn't been seen since.

This worried Jack, Chloe I better go, I'm going to have to find her, I'll talk to you soon, and with that he hung up.

Jack wait, but he was gone, before she had a chance to tell him about the other person looking for him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jack started phoning everyone who knew Renee, and who might have know where she was.

He contacted a lot of people who she worked with at the F.B.I, it was a shame that Larry was dead, because he would have certainly known where she was, considering how close they had been.

After several days of making phone calls, Jack finally caught a break.

Late one evening, while having dinner at home, his phone rang.

Excusing himself from the table, he went into the next room.

Hello?

Mr Bauer?

Yes?

This is Janis Gold, from the F.B.I, I'm sure you remember me.

Yes I do, what can I do for you?

I heard you were looking for Renee Walker.

Yes I am, I heard about what she did, do you know were she might be.

She contacted me a few days ago, and asked me to keep her whereabouts a secret, but she needs help, so I'll tell you were she is.

Where?

She's in New York.

This pleased Jack, because he was also in New York.

Do you have an address?

All I know is that it's an apartment block in Manhattan; she wouldn't tell me anything else.

That's fine I'll find it, thanks for the information.

I hope you find her.

The conversation ended, and Jack set about planning to find her apartment.

After nearly checking every single apartment area in Manhattan, Jack was getting ready to give up.

He eventually came across a run down building that looked like it was ready to fall down.

He decided to see what he could find, and entered the reception area.

He approached the man behind the desk, who didn't look much better than the building.

Excuse me, could you tell me if a woman named Renee Walker is staying in this building.

The man flicked through the guest list book.

Ya third floor, last room at the end of the corridor.

Thank you, and with that proceeded up the stairs.

The place was completely run down, and this made Jack feel sorry for her.

When Jack reached the last room, he knocked gently, no answer, he knocked a bit harder the second time, still no answer.

Concerned for her safety, he took a step back, and attacked the door with a firm kick.

The room was dark, as he tried to make his way further in.

Just as Jack was about to call out her name, he felt a gun pressed against his head.

Don't move you son of a bitch.

Renee, it's me, it's Jack.

He quickly turned around, and faced her, who was obviously stunned to see him.

Before she had a chance to say anything else though, she just started crying, and Jack could only offer comfort.

Chapter 3.

After a lot of crying, and about three boxes of tissues, Renee finally plucked up the courage to speak.

I'm sorry I ran away, I just couldn't help it, the events of that day, just became too much for me.

Jack knew exactly how she felt.

It's ok, I know, I went through the same thing, years ago, when I was forced to make choices like that, I almost ruined my life because of what I did, and I destroyed my chances of a happy married life, because someone I knew and trusted betrayed me, I never thought I would recover, but I did, and things became slightly easier for me, even though those times still haunt me, but I got through them, and I promise you will too.

But Renee continued to put herself down, but everything that happened, I did my best to help, what thanks do I get? Fired, my career ruined, and an investigation against me.

Most people don't understand what choices need to be made sometimes, People wanted to put me in prison, for the things that I did, I was fired from C.T.U, because I was forced to break the law to keep myself undercover, with a terrorist cell, you feel betrayed, but you know you've made the right decision to protect those around you.

Renee spoke up, so you think, I was right to torture Wilson.

You did it for a reason, and even though you went too far, it proved how willing you are.

Renee suddenly lost herself, and just kissed him, all she knew right now, was that she was in love with him.

But just before things got too serious, there was a knock on the door.

The kiss ended, and Jack stood up, I'll get rid of who ever it is.

Jack walked to the door, expecting it to be someone who had the wrong room, but not even him was ready for the face that greeted him at the door.

* * *

Jack opened the door, ready to dismiss the person.

You have the wrong….. He froze midsentence, Audrey.

Hi Jack, I'm glad I finally found you; I've been searching for years.

Jack was stunned to see her, it had been years since he had walked out of her house, and out of her life, and yet here she was, after all this time.

Jack almost forgot, that Renee was still in the room, he spun around, and faced her, Renee, I'm sorry can you just give me a minute?

Not waiting for her answer, he pushed Audrey out the door, and shut it behind him.

Audrey what the hell are you doing here?

I thought you'd be pleased to see me; I have to say I didn't expect this.

Audrey I haven't seen you in years and you suddenly just come back into my life like this.

Well I wanted to find you, I know it's a shock but thought you still loved me.

I did, but I let you go because I wanted to keep you safe, you almost died in China, when you went to look for me, and you came back not even knowing who you were.

I know, when I finally recovered, my father told me everything that happened, he told me that you came to the house with a gun.

Ya I wanted to take you with me, but he convinced me to let you go, because it was the best choice for you and for me.

So you just left?

It wasn't like that, yes I did let you go, but it wasn't easy, it was one of the most painful decisions, I ever had to make.

Well you seem to have gotten over me by now haven't you?

She's just a friend, but yes I do like her, and I thought that we were finished forever.

Well I want to be with you Jack; I want things to be the way they were.

Audrey I can't, I'm sorry, but I left you behind, I moved on, and you did also.

Please Jack, please come with me.

Jack felt sadness building up inside him; he gave her a small kiss on the check.

I'm sorry but I need you to leave Audrey, and with that Jack turned around and re-entered the apartment.

Renee approached him, who was that?

Audrey Raines, my ex girlfriend, we ended things a few years ago, after I rescued her from the Chinese government.

Do you still love her?

No I love you, and that's a fact.

Really, a smile came across Renee's face.

You better believe it, so here's what we'll do, you'll come home with me, we will get this mess with the F.B.I sorted, and then you and I can start our new life together.

Renee couldn't believe this, are you really sure about this.

What does this tell you? he asked pulling a small box out of his pocket, and handing it to her.

She opened it and found a diamond ring, staring back at her.

Well what do you say? Jack asked a bit nervous.

Renee's sad life suddenly vanished, and was replaced with a new happy life.

She put the ring on her finger.

Is yes ok? She asked smiling.

It's very ok, as they continued their kiss, their lives finally completed.

The End.


End file.
